Grayson "The Commander"
Grayson is a minecraftian, who used to work in an Oil Rig in the middle of The Arctic. Grayson is adventurous, bold, and great in both mental & physical strength when it comes to a Battle or difficult circumstances. In a duel/battle, Grayson uses multiple weapons such as his official sword, Bow and Arrows, and many more. Grayson has been Haunted by the Herobrine, but lost his memory of his Childhood/Young Adult Hood before he was settled in the Arctic Base. Grayson later on Joined Team Haunting, and helped Drake and Armen defeat Herobrine in The Final Part of The Haunting Trilogy. However, He and Drake choose to separate from Team Haunting, and went on with their lives. After the separation, Grayson has been traveling in the unknowns of the Minecraftian World, until he reached the paganum town called The Red Keep. After 4 Months, he continued his Journey to Emerald City, where he lived most of his time, until it was eventually burned, due to him containing the Dragon Egg, The. History The following contains the History of Grayson. Early Life Grayson is known to not remember his Childhood. After some unknown, mysterious, events from Herobrine, Grayson randomly showed up in the Arctic Base with no memory of all. Grayson appeared in the Base and later became a worker on an oil rig in the Arctic along with a small team. However, under unknown circumstances, possibly due to Herobrine, a never ending storm occurred and the entire team except for him disappeared. Interestingly, someone by the name of Collin went missing as well, sharing a name with Herobrine's true name. It is also believed by both Drake and Armen that Grayson was the 'older man' who had arrived first in the jungle, a month before Armen, and had wrote messages on the wall in the jungle cabin. It is speculated that Grayson may have once been the repairman who was going to fix up the basement in the House of Herobrine, but disappeared. 1 BP Post Minecraft: Legend of Herobrine ---- In the Haunting 3, Drake and Armen teleported to his infirmary by accident. Believing them to be intruders, Grayson held both of them at gunpoint asking how they arrived to begin with. Eventually believing their story, Grayson gives Drake and Armen hospitality, but eventually joins them in their escape. Year 0 * Year 0 is the official year Team Haunting entered the Portal. 1 AP (Part Not Done Yet) Year 2-4 AP It is known that Grayson had a family after parting with Drake, including a wife and a son. He is known to have been very wealthy, living in a city called Emerald City. Later, 2 years since parting with Drake, Grayson became an outlaw in the eyes of the Empire, because he came into possession of an object known as the Dragon Egg. Because of this, the Empire executed his family and burned his house, destroying the armor he got from the Hall of Heroes. Despite the circumstance, he has been constantly attempting to locate a place known as the Magical Library, where he believes a method for hatching the Egg awaits. Year 4 AP 2 years later, still struggling to find the Magical Library, he reunites with Drake and decides to help him on his quest to save Armen. (Part Not Done Yet) Personality (Part Not Done Yet) Battle Skills Grayson has a prowess in battle, and seems to have lots of knowledge about weaponry, both ranged and melee. He is known to do lots of damage to enemies using primitive weapons, and this prowess has earned himself the title of "The Commander". Appearance In the Haunting 3, Grayson had two outfits, both basically the same. On the Arctic Base, he had blue jeans, a long, grey undershirt and a green top. He also wore black gloves. Later, he wore the same blue jeans, just a plain, dark green shirt and the same color gloves. In the Haunted, he wore exactly the same as he did in the Haunted, however he also wore a black jacket over his green shirt. He always had blond hair and green eyes. Family Tree (Part Not Done Yet) Likes Grayson is known to be quite fond of food in general, and sweets in particular. Alive or Dead Alive or Dead? "'''Alive"''' Grayson is played by Gamecrown96. Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted Category:Minecraft The Haunted Wiki: Characters